24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2Anthony4
Hey! Sorry, but it's just plain stupid! Your really polite though! I tend to say what's on my mind! Nina&Tony4eva 15:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Just Joined Hi! You seem like you make a lot of edits on 24 wikia. I'm just after joining and I see you're from Ireland too. I can't like you though since Tony is in your Top 3 but you've created A LOT of pages! You're 24 collection is cool! It's almost as big as mine! Hi,yay us, we're from Ireland ! You'll notice a lot of my favourite characters you hate and vice-versa. I hate Charles Logan ! Gregory Itzin is a great actor but his character is my least favourite ever ! Anyway, enjoy making edits ! - 2Anthony4 15:34, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Holidays To anyone who may wonder where I am or sees this, I'm going on holidays again so unless I happen to pass an internet cafe I probably won't be online for a while, I should be back at the beginning of September. – 2Anthony4 09:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I'm baaaack ! – 2Anthony4 18:49, 24 August 2008 (UTC) : Good to know :) and great work again. Your creation of the Steve Lanza page gave me the impetus I needed to clarify that actor's situation, so thanks for lighting the fire under my ass! If you don't understand the changes I made or have an issue with them, please let me know. – Blue Rook 20:07, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk Yep, I understand the changes. I wasn't that sure myself when I was uploading the pic that it was him. – 2Anthony4 09:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Declassified I see you want to get the Declassified novels very much. You've said that because 24 isn't popular in Ireland it's hard to get them, but trust me - there's nowhere to get them in England either! I've looked in Waterstones and WHSmiths in London, and if they aren't there, they aint gonna be anywhere! I suggest buying them off Amazon, that's where I got all of mine. Hope that helps SignorSimon 09:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tip !! – 2Anthony4 10:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) If I do order them, I'll probably only get one of them at first,to see how much I like them, in your opinion, which of the novels are the best ? – 2Anthony4 16:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : Personaly I quite liked Storm Force, but others have said they did not like the way it was written (different to the other novels). To be perfectly honest, none of them are very amazing, and they have many typos and confuse cannonical things in terms of other 24 media, but they are just a bit of fun. SignorSimon 16:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :: I cracked a few of these at Borders' in the past, and wasn't impressed with the writing skill. The style is pretty standard but I just couldn't sit through a whole novel. Personally I see them and most other 24 media as distractions from the show, but of course I ensure that this bias doesn't come through in my editing at this wiki. I'll still always categorize/spellcheck/update novel articles every time I see one that needs it. – Blue Rook 18:02, 1 August 2008 (UTC)talk Dead-On This, the 9th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to 2Anthony4 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your continued creation of increasingly polished articles for red-linked actors, and for taking the time to inquire about and pick up on this wiki's style conventions! – Blue Rook 22:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC)talk Oh my God. Yaaaaaaay !!! Thank you so much, I woke up grumpily today but now I'm HAPPPY !!!!! I'm going to eliminate some more red links right now !!!-2Anthony4 08:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) : Haha congratulations buddy. SignorSimon 08:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) A few pointers Hey there! Just a few tips and pointers to make out! # When editing pages, use the Show preview button before saving the page. That way there isn't loads of edits on the same page in a similar timeframe. # Sherry Palmer was not the First Lady before Martha Logan. In fact Sherry was never even First Lady, she wasn't married to David when he was President. Good work with the edits! SignorSimon 19:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : I'm very glad you chose to stick around Anthony! Those actor pages are great additions and you've really caught on to most of the little details for creating them. It takes trial and error but it's always a pleasure to find a new contributor with dedication and patience like you've shown. – Blue Rook 19:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC)talk Thanks ! I won´t be online much during summer though...oh well !! :) 2Anthony4 : Nice work on those new actor pages, hopefully one day we'll have them all finished! : To make the Internet Movie Database links work, just paste the "nm" portion after the equals sign, so it looks like this: * . Pasting the whole web address, and including backslashes and spaces in there, will break it. – Blue Rook 19:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC)talk Difficult to see Hi, I can't see everything. Could you condense it somehow, so it fits on one window? OneWeirdDude 21:56, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I think I may have fixed it. I had 2 delete all my pictures though :( .... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!! Can you read my page without problems now ??? 2Anthony4 17:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : It is fixed now. The problem was the incorrectly-used wiki formatting around the pictures, not the pictures themselves. The age of a computer, something you brought up briefly on OneWeirdDude's talk page, should never have anything to do with how wiki formatting is viewed by a browser. – Blue Rook 18:59, 22 July 2008 (UTC)talk Actor pages Did you make that actor page up yourself for Matt Huhn? It's a lot easier to just click the button that says "Actor", because it comes up with all the defaults on it. Also, when adding an image to the sidebar, you don't need the thumb and alignment sections because it is in the sidebar, you only need the image name and the size you want it to be, e.g. is all you need in the sidebar. Finally, you need to have categories at the bottom of the page. Hope that all helps! SignorSimon 16:36, 20 June 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for making the Matt Huhn page, he was one of our more wanted (linked-to) red pages. I'd like to second Simon's advice: it makes things much easier! While I'm here, take a look at the list below. Some images you've uploaded are exact duplicates of others. Since the older ones are already linked, the new ones will be deleted again. # Link to Image:Almeida Day 4.jpg instead of Image:Almeida (5).jpg # Link to Image:MandyDay4nologo.jpg instead of Image:Mandy.jpg # Link to Image:MichelleDesslers4.jpg instead of Image:Dessler (5).jpg : In addition, the picture you found of Matt Huhn also doesn't sit well with rule #1 of our Wiki 24:Image use policy, it has the longest and obscurest name. : These are the kinds of mistakes that can only be learned from experience, so please understand that we're not angry with you about any of this. I made plenty of mistakes when I first joined too. – Blue Rook 17:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC)talk Season 2 unofficial guide Hey, there already exists a page for 24 Season 2: The Unofficial Guide, so I've redirected the one you created to the old one. Feel free to add anything new you think it's missing. Also, check out 24 reference books for a complete list of the guides. --Proudhug 21:36, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Oxford Was Oxford mentioned in the show? – Blue Rook 13:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk : Im not sure if Oxford is mentioned on the show but it came up as a red link so I created the page.It says on Morris O'Brians page he attended oxford....2Anthony4 Nice catch! If it was in Morris' profile, we can certainly have a page for it. The only issue now is that it has to be changed to conform to the "in-universe perspective". I'll do this so you can see what is meant by the policy on this topic. The main issue you may have is that the picture, since it wasn't taken from the show itself, unfortunately has to go. This is to prevent the wiki from containing pictures that have nothing to do with 24. To help better understand this, check out User talk:Markdanielmiller, where we had to delete an image of a knife that was not taken from the show. I'm glad you've come aboard to learn the ropes here though! – Blue Rook 14:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk Thanks for being so helpful.2Anthony4 Thanks for your contributions to Wiki 24! Please check out the links above to get a feel for editing at this wiki, and drop any questions you might have right here. Also, remember to add spaces as necessary before/after your periods and commas, it saves the editors who proofread the latest edits at some time. – Blue Rook 03:33, 6 June 2008 (UTC)talk : It is great to see that you're taking the time to personalize your user page. There are ways to list those favorite characters in order, and keep their images really organized. If you let me, I can straighten them up for you, and you check out my changes to learn how to do similar fixes elsewhere in the future yourself. Sounds good? If not, feel free to tell me to buzz off, I won't be offended :) Also, remember not to post any of the Season 7 images you have uploaded to any articles on the wiki (they are spoilers, and aren't eligible for inclusion in the main namespace). – Blue Rook 00:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC)talk :: Actually, I'd go one further and request that Season 7 images not even be allowed on user pages. --Proudhug 01:28, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok.I deleted the picture.Thanks for the offer Blue Rook but I think I'm ok for now.I'll be sure to consult you in the future if I have any problems though.--2Anthony413:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC)